


EXO-739

by alby_mangroves



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Alternate Universe - Space, Art, BAMF Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), BAMF Merlin (Merlin), Captain Pendragon's got it bad for his cute engineer, Happy Yule!, Illustration, M/M, is that a spanner in your pocket or are you just happy to see me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:27:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27344296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alby_mangroves/pseuds/alby_mangroves
Summary: The adventures of intrepid Captain Pendragon and his talented grease-monkey, Merlin Emrys, bound for deep exploration aboard the space vessel EXO-739.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 33
Kudos: 129
Collections: Merlin Holidays 2020





	EXO-739

**Author's Note:**

  * For [withlightning](https://archiveofourown.org/users/withlightning/gifts).



> Dear withlightning, 
> 
> I drew this based on your prompt: _"Welcome to Exo-739, let your new life begin!"_ Is this their first meeting or have they been flirting for weeks? Has Arthur finally decided he's just gonna go for it with the hot engineer with the magic hands? Are Merlin's hands actually magic? What about his tattoos? Nobody knows! But I hope you enjoy this art I made for your Merlin Holidays, and Merry Yule to you!
> 
> ps: biggest of thanks to my lovely beta [redacted]! ♥

✦ ✧ ★ ☆ ★ ✧ ✦

✦ ✧ ★ ☆ ★ ✧ ✦


End file.
